


Memory Journal of a Operator

by SirenaSib



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Short Stories and other writings pertaining a Operator, A Cephalon, and Warframes.





	1. Case 0479-Multiple Personality- Ometa (part 1)

**Name** : Oma-Etia Staren

 **Classification** : Multiple Personality

 **Current work** : Astronomer

 **Tier** : Important

 **Notes** : Verbal arguing and communication between the two prominent personalities. Hinted to have other personalities. Other workers have said they act like Fire and Water as well as Sol and Lua.

 **Danger Level** : Caution

**Personal Study Notes:**

Oma Starzen is a Orokin Astronomer. She studies everything about space and the potential it has for the Orokin. She began to develop signs of a multiple personality disorder which cause her work to suffer from changing onto a different project from her other self. Her other side was named Etia. While still under the same field her work was often switching and not getting completed from trying to perform multiple tasks at once. The executives have ordered me to monitor and decide if she would be fit for the Cephalon project.

When I met with the subject she seemed to not care I was here to monitor her work before she switched. Her other self seem defensive and brash. She quieted down soon and mumbled words to herself, possibly her other half. I learned that the calmer one is called Etia while the brash one is Oma. Her speech pattern has also be altered due to her multiple personality. when I brought the subject of possibly other personalities she was hesitant. The recordings shows evidence of her speech patterns and the subject previously stated.

**Audio Recording 725- Introduction**

**Monitor** : Ms. Starzen pleasure to meet you, I am here on the behave of the Executive Board. They believe your work shows..promise.

 _Subject_ : Hmm so it would seem, though I do not see a reason to have a watcher, surely my work can be submitted and viewed as so yes?

 **Monitor** : They were pleased with your work, they just like to get a in depth view of how you are able to accomplish such task.

 _Subject_ : Sure sugarcoat the words to make me feel better. I know why your here and I will not change how I do things. My lab, my work, my rules.

 **Monitor** : I didn’t mean to offend Ms. Starzen the Board just wishes for more information, I promise.

 _Subject_ : [Incoherent mumbling] As you wish if you will follow me and refrain from touching anything we can begin.

**Audio Recording 732- Possibly more personalities**

**Monitor** : Now Ms. Starzen there have been rumors of possibly more variations of your personality, is that correct?

 _Subject_ : Of course they want to know based on rumors, hmph…..There are small variations that are not as pronounce. We believe over time these small ones might grow themself given the chance with no altering.

 **Monitor** : We? As in you are capable of understanding your personality and give it a personification.

 **Subject** : Yes, we inhabit the same mind and body thus must understand one another. To fight would be to kill ourself or grow to have a…black hole of a mind, absorbing everything yet show nothing…..They of course think that anyone with a not perfect mind should be seen as a animal. Even savages know who is friend and foe and when to strike or wait.

_They proceeded to ignore or dodge question not related to their work._

As stated with our work I write to the Board to show if she is worthy of the project with her conditions. The project of the Suda Cephalon was a success even with the memory degradation. I believe if we have our subject go under the project we may be able to create two cephalons from one mind, perhaps more if we allow the smaller personalities grow with or without interference. If we are to go through with the project with our subject we can begin immediately. She has no close correlation or others that will cause interference. As always I await for your word.

_The board has agreed to allow Ms. Starzen to become a part in the project. We await for news of the process. Keep her to where she can still do her work to better understand space as well as the void. The process of her removal from data banks and locations shall begin soon._


	2. Case 0479-Multiple Personality- Ometa (part 2)

The sight that she was greeted with in her lab was not a good one for Starzen. The one who had been monitoring her work was nowhere to be found instead she was greeted by a warframe. It was of the Equinox design and it was looking around her projects touching and moving her work.

“If you had wish to know more you should know to ask and not poke, especial if it not of you to know.”

The frame had turned quickly to her voice before it step away from her work desk. She stared at its design. Noting how in its form it had both aspects combined. She turned from studying the frame instead to move to her work. She scanned everything noting how only sheets of paper that had been missing are placed with their group it was no longer spread out…a mess.

“So you seem to know and instead wish to provide me assistance…Odd warframes are to fight our enemies not aid in problem minded individuals, you have plan of me.”

The Equinox had separated its form into its two beings, it’s Night and Day they each grabbing a hold of her arms gently pulling her from her work. She pulled her arms but their soft grip didn’t let go. She turned and look seeing Dax soldiers lined at her door of her lab.

“So the higher ups have something of me?”

She was not answered as the Dax surrounded her and the Equinox frames and force them to walk out. She walked calmly and confidently. If the Board has something for her to do or be done with then she shall face it. Cowards were never graced.


	3. Case 0479-Multiple Personality- Ometa (part 3)

Time seemed to drift now. She remembers drinking the kuva and being left in a room with just a bed after she was bathed for whatever purpose she shall be given. The white and gold silk fabric did little to comfort her. This was all to new and not familiar it was not a place she knows. Why was she here to begin with, and bathed and dressed like this? This was not of her, it wasn’t who she was anymore. No she is still the Oma Etia Staren she is known as. She laid on the bed closing her eyes as she layed and think. This felt nice floating in her thoughts she could always think better when she didn’t have her eyes open, she never understood that part but never questioned its help. Her thoughts turned to nothing as she slept.

Pain

Why does everything hurt?

What is beeping-Pain

She felt like being ripped apart. The pain seemed to last forever but it stopped and dulled to a numb feeling, a separated numb feeling. Why did she feel separated, she can’t see anything but she can still hear that beeping noise.

“Cephalon integration was a success we have also separated the minds to their own form with some slight issues but they won’t affect the…subjects.”

Mind? Separated? Subjects? Wait where is —- Pain

“Sir they’re fracturing!”

“What! Stabilize them!”

“We tried that its not working, The basic program is not fitting we are missing pieces of them.”

“No reconnect them, They were in the same body and mind they just destabilized without each other.”

The voices and sounds faded in and out as the pain and splitting happened again. Then it felt as though she was being squeezed then nothing. Floating, quiet, calm. She woke again and was able to look and hear. There was a bed yet she wasn’t on it. Wait why would she be on it in the first place. She spoke but she didn’t expect to speak

“Precepts in place. Integration complete. Weave sensory disconnected. Hologram stabilized. Data banks and Data scape stabilized. Cephalon Ometa activated.”


	4. Mountain

“Ordis set a coarse to these coordinates.” Nayla spoke as she rose form her transference chair. “But operator you do not have any missions you are to rest. Why-Oh.” Ordis saw where the coordinates lead to and knew why his operator was going. Its was the mountain he dropped her off at to see Teshin. He could tell something happened to his operator when she had came back. She had grown mentally during her time in The War Within phase as she called it. It was also the place she went to after putting Rell to rest and she heavily judged herself and her decisions for joining Red Veil, but she had not known of him then, and thus choose to leave the syndicits only help Simaris with Sanctuary. Then she came after helping Suda be-rid Hunhow from her data scape. She had gone when the Lotus left them, and now she needed to go after seeing what the Lotus became.

As Ordis flew the ship to the location Nayla activated Transference with her Volt Prime. She grabbed the Excalibur Umbra’s hand pulling him from his mediation. She tugged lightly requesting for him to follow before leaving to the liset window. The Umbra followed curious as she was already equipped with a frame. He rose seeing that they were getting ready to land. They exited the ship landing and the freshly fallen snow. He looked around his surroundings looking for any hostiles but there were none. Nayla had already move ahead in her Volt before she stopped and turn back towards Umbra. “It is safe, just us here.” She spoke her voice laced in the electrical sound of the Volt. He walked catching up to the Operator before they both moved higher up the mountain. They made it to the top when Nayla had decided to exit the Volt Frame. She moved to the edge of the mountain as the Volt moved to kneel on some flatten rocks. Umbra moved toward the small operator. “This is where i come to think. To make decisions and find answers. I wanted to show you this so that you can have a place to go if you feel the need.” Nayla sat on the edge her legs hanging off as she took in the scene. Umbra sat beside her doing the same as he leaned towards the Operator and nudged her head with his as a thank you as she does to her frame she nudge back. They sat still taking in the scenery.


	5. The awakening

“Wake up Tenno.”

 

The cryo pod opened with a hiss. It took the Volt a minute to get its vision cleared and numbness to go away before it started moving. The black and light blue form slowly and surely grabbing the railings to get a stabilized grip as it exited the pod. There were flowers and grass poking through the cracks in the decorative flooring. 

 

“You were forced through the awakening Tenno, your in danger, get to these coordinates for extraction.”

 

Who was-Margulis? No she had been forced into The Jade Light, she was dead. Who was this speaking? 

 

“Your memories and abilities may take time to recover, forcing you from the cryopod did not give your body a chance to catch up.” 

 

The Volt moved at a steady pace, running to the point the HUD showed. It was quiet as they ran the only sound being the creatures of the forest or splash of a waterfall. Why did they felt on edge? Like something was waiting to attack. They slowed down to a walk before stopping. In front laid a Black and Deep Purple Scimitar. Vines had grown above most of the wings while large tree branches covered the top. The wings then seemed to shift almost moving most of the Vines but they still clung. 

 

“Operator you have awaken! Let us leave before more Grineer show up. They have been attempting to take my systems.” 

 

This voice was different yet much more known. They heard them before but it lacked the robotic tone. Yet the name was still lacking. A ramp then hissed open before the Volt as engines started up. The Volt hesitated for a moment before climbing aboard. 

 

The Scitmar had moved shakily leaving Earth. Vines had clung to the wings before they were ripped off by the force of it leaving land. The volt moved around the ship taking in the clean interior but some spots had fallen panels or hanging wires. There was also a mass of infection that caused the frame to give a shiver. Two other doors where there but locked. 

 

“Operator we are sorry for the mess . . . Lack of use and maintenance have us falling apart. Some warframes have suffered from this as well.” 

 

The Voice had spoken and was right. A Valkyr Prime had been slumped against the wall causing the systems and braces in it to fracture. The colors have chipped off as well from black and purple to showing white and gold. 

There was a Ash covered in open wounds that have long since bled leaving a blackish dry puddle under it as well as on the frame. 

There were others that all need some sort of fixing. The only one that survived was the Volt. 

 

“Operator? Ometa has awaited your return but many systems have been damaged over time. We wish to help but require assistance our self.” 

 

Ometa, that was the name and it connected now. They had been with them since the old war. How long has it been since then? 

 

“We have acquired coordinates to location which can expedite the process! They await at navigation.” 

 

Questions will be answered later, right now the ship and other frames needed repairs. They will need to stock up on resources and weapons as well.


	6. The second dream

The Void had always been beautiful to them. The glow of the soft blue through the expanse of darkness that was space. But seeing the moon, Lua in it felt wrong. Then they learned. It was put the to protect the Tenno but what. Most frames have awakened outside of the void, what needed protecting. . .

 

Themselves.

 

Seeing the pod move from the waterfall and open to reveal there small form in black. They were small, scared, weak. The Volt had fallen to the floor barley staying up from the braces. They had to crawl to it and they hated it.

 

Then they placed their hand on its shoulder and it felt right to do so and when they did they gave it energy to get up and hold them in a awkward angle but it would move. 

 

Stalker had made an appearance then but he didn’t strike, he was hesitant, but Hunhow wanted their blood and sent his sentiments to do the job. And they did one thing they hated doing. 

 

They ran

 

Ometa was quiet when they got on the ship. But there was a sense of direction. Go to the back room and Stalker was there and he seemed void bent on killing the two. Shooting it with weak void beams till he had to regain his shields was tiering. The final blast of void energy left them get launched away from their frame. 

 

They reached a hand out to crawl again but the Stalker had regain his shields and loomed over the downed Volt. Their foreign voice felt dry as the tried to scream something as their body, no it’s body was stabbed by the Great Sword but it was swallowed when the Stalker grabbed their throat and lifted them up.

 

They shook their legs weakly to exhausted to fight and then they saw it. The Volt grabbing the sword and tearing it out till they stilled and the Stalker disappeared.

 

They woke up in the cryopod and the Lotus before them.


	7. Lotus' betral and the rise of a unwilling leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but I didnt really know how to make this.  
> Nayla was never a leader type person, she rather just follow, but when she saw the Lotus left it kinda forced her into that position.

She was crying.

 

The Lotus had left them for Ballas. She wasn't sure why. Maybe there was an agreement, or the role she played as Margulis got to her head, maybe Ballas tricked her. 

 

It didn't matter.

 

She felt betrayed. Lotus promised to stay and watch over them, to be their mother since Margulis was forced to the Jade Light. 

 

She felt upset for her brothers and sisters. Their channel filled with them all asking where she went. Why did she leave. Somewhere asking for assistance having been thrown off guard when she no longer advised them and where in danger as they were in their mission.

 

Ometa was trying her hardest to communicate with other Cephalons to help their Operators but she was also was worried for Nayla. 

 

Her crying turned to sniffles before she stopped. 

 

"Ometa set up a live feed to all Tenno and Cephalons."

 

She rose and transference to her Volt. She grabbed the Lotus helmet.

 

"Are you sure Operator?"

 

"Yeah."

 

She took a breath. 

 

She could see the feed and the questions slow down as they awaited what she had to say.

 

"Tenno, I have news to tell you, all of you. You have noticed that the Lotus no longer contacts you. She. . . Left us. Ballas had appeared before us and he disconnected her link to us, made her confused and so she went with him. I do not know where. All I know is that we are alone with each other and enemies all around us."

 

She took a breath 

 

"My Cephalon is currently in process of assisting your Cephalons to help you on your missions. I do not know if Lotus will come back, I just ask of you to please be careful and to hold on. This is Operator Nayla signing off."

 

She lifted the helmet for them to see before she saw her feed blink out. She saw as the channel exploded into activity. 

 

Multiple clan leaders were already in action talking to each other, clan battles will be on hold as they gathered everyone. Recruiting members wasn't important, getting their siblings to a safe space was.

 

"Will you be able to handle the responsibility of leading your people Operator?"

 

"I won't be their leader but I will help them. Set a course for the closest relay we need to talk to Suda and Simaris, see if they can help us. "


End file.
